


Sweet Tooth

by Atiny_DazzlingLight



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Face-Fucking, M/M, Top Park Seonghwa, Toys, alcohol consumption at one point, sugar baby Wooyoung, sugar daddy Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiny_DazzlingLight/pseuds/Atiny_DazzlingLight
Summary: Wooyoung wasn’t planning to lock eyes with him that night. He was honestly just trying to enjoy the night with his friends when he glanced over to find this raven haired man, staring at him. He wasn’t planning on speaking to him, let alone have a drink with him, but he especially wasn’t planning to accept his offer when he asked for him to be his sugar baby.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 149





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a slow burn because everything happens at the end but please enjoy it. I'm sorry for taking a while to produce some more work for you guys

Wooyoung was happy to be out again. 

With a busy schedule that always seemed to clash and fight with that of his friends, it was a miracle for you all to have a day off and on a weekend at that. It was refreshing to have everyone together, laughing and enjoying good food as he sat there, laughing and leaning into his good friend and housemate San.

He knew that the five of them together can cause a ruckus and cause a few head turns with irritated stares, but he could care less. He was just having a good night with his boys.

“ Does anyone have any plans for tomorrow? Everyone is free from work right?” San asked after the laughter died down. With a collective no, he continued, “ Let’s go to that new nightclub called ‘Treasure’. I heard that it’s really fun.” With a wiggle of his brows he waited for everyone’s responses.

“ Well, it sounds like a good idea to me.” The tall brunette named Yunho states, “ It sounds like it would be good.” 

“ I’m fine with going as long as Mingi doesn’t drink because then I’ll get stuck bringing him home.” Yeosang mumbled with his lips on his glass of water, eyeing his tall peachy haired friend. 

“ That was one time!” Mingi argued with him as Yeosang stared at him from behind his glass.

“ It happened three times but you only remember the one time because that was the only time you weren't blackout drunk and woke up like you were in a different dimension before running to my bathroom to puke.” 

“ Alright alright, no drinking for Mingi, we don’t want to stress out Yeosang-hyung, but can we all go.” San chuckles as he looks towards Wooyoung.

“ Like I would say no to a good time.” He smiled and they continued on with the rest of their dinner before paying and leaving, heading to the club.

~  
~  
~

San was right when he said the night club was popular. 

They had barely made it inside before the bouncer told the other patrons behind them that it was at max capacity. 

Managing to make their way to the bar, Woo ordered himself a drink as he chatted with Yunho beside him. San dragged Mingi towards the dance floor, Mingi instinctively pulling Yeosang as well when he was going to order a drink for himself. Wooyoung planned on following suit shortly after he finishes his drinks for the night. 

While having a conversation with Yunho, the tall man turned his head to order himself a drink, Wooyoung looked around the club and ended up locking eyes with a man seated by the wall.

He was sitting in one of those booths with a friend he assumed as his eyes gazed at him from his seat. Raven hair covering his forehead while he was dressed in a white button up with sleeves pulled up to his elbows, seemingly charcoal slacks with the matching jacket discarded in the booth. 

Wooyoung turned his head before focusing back on his hyung, noticing that he was staring too long at the stranger. Trying to continue his conversation with Yunho, he still felt a pair of eyes on him that nearly made him shiver. He felt the eyes trail from the side of his face, down to his neck. Slowly he drifted to the expansion of his chest and it felt like he skipped down to his thighs and stayed there for a bit. 

“ I’m gonna go dance with San. Are you okay if I leave you here?” Wooyoung asked Yunho, trying to hide the antsiness in his voice to leave this spot.

“ Yeah that’s fine. I’ll join you guys after I finish this drink okay?” He gave a warm smile that Woo returned before quickly heading towards his friends, easily spotting them due to Mingi’s fluffy peachy colored hair.

“ San help!” He slightly yelled to gain his friends attention who was enjoying the music. He turned around, looking slightly irritated at first from being pulled from the music when he noticed the look on his face.

“ What’s the matter? What happened?”

“ This guy has been staring at me from the bar and I don’t know what to do.” Wooyoung said, noticing how Yeosang moved closer to listen as well.

“ Well is he cute?” San said first, earning a smack on the arm from Yeosang.

“ He’s worried about this creep checking him out and that’s the first thing you ask?” Yeosang scolded.

“ If he knew what his face looked like, he wouldn’t worry as much as he is now.” San states in a matter of fact tone as he turns his attention back to Wooyoung. “ Where is he sitting?” 

“ To your left in the small booth. He has on a white button up and charcoal slacks with raven hair.” Wooyoung told him as San sneakily looked through the crowd in that direction. When he locked his eyes on the one who’s been eyeing his friend, they grew in size.

“ What? Is he creepy and gross?” Yeosang asked as he tried to look over San’s shoulder. 

“ Woo, that man is gorgeous. Please get his number or something.” San said, tearing his eyes away before he gets caught. 

Woo would never question San’s judgement on looks as he rarely was wrong when pointing out beautiful men for him. 

Yeosang looked as well, rolling his eyes, “ He looks like a real life angry bird, but I can see Wooyoung talking to him.” 

“ How does he look like an angry bird?! That was uncalled for hyung.” San points out and Yeosang just shrugs his shoulders as he draws his attention back to see Mingi taking a shot or two from a girl who had a bottle, rushing over to stop him. “ I told you not to drink tonight!” 

“ Anyway…” San drew his attention back to him, “ I say go talk to him and I’ll keep an eye on you. You know I wouldn’t let nothing happen to you. Find either me or Yunho-hyung if something goes left or uncomfortable for you.” Giving Wooyoung a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder, he turned him around and gave him a gentle push in that direction.

This isn’t the first time San and Wooyoung have nudged each other to talk to someone in a club and watch from afar, but this time it felt different. Usually it was always the jock looking dudes and gym enthusiast but not someone as sophisticated as the man he was approaching looked.

The closer he got, he noticed that he was still sitting with a friend that was adorned with white hair; the complete opposite of the other. 

Slowly making his approach, it was his friend who noticed him as he was glancing at the dance floor when Wooyoung finally broke through the crowd. He looked up at him with a smile, sitting his glass down.

“ Well what do we have here?” His voice was playful as he rested his chin in his hand, “ I wasn’t expecting such a pretty face to walk over here.” 

The comment made the raven haired man turn to his right to gaze at Wooyoung, a small smirk on his lips. 

San was right. This man was gorgeous. 

A beautiful pair of eyes that looked up at him, a nicely sculpted nose to fit his gorgeous face and perfect lips that looked quite soft from his view. He’s lips looked a bit pink. Maybe it’s from a lip tint, but Wooyoung could care less. They just looked kissable. 

“ I’m quite shocked that you came over here. I thought I scared you off at the bar.” The man spoke, his voice sounding sultry to his ears. 

“ Well I couldn’t get a look at your face from the bar. You could have been some ugly creep.” Wooyoung crossed his arms .

“ Now that you're here, do I look like an ugly creep?” He chuckled, drinking from his glass again.

Hell no.

“ If you were, then I wouldn’t be standing in front of this table right now.” Wooyoung shifted to one leg, involuntarily poking his hip out.

He let out a laugh, “ What a bold thing to say to someone you just met.” 

“ Well I can only act in such a way when you introduce yourself by staring at me from across the room.” Wooyoung retorted and he watched the man’s smile grow.

“ Well, how about starting over and getting to know me better.” He slides deeper into the booth, offering a seat to Wooyoung; his hand patting the upholster of the booth chair. “ Let me introduce myself properly to you.”

Hesitantly, Wooyoung sat down as he paid close attention to the raven haired man's features.

“ Well, let me introduce myself.” He extends his hand out for Wooyoung to shake, the boy noticing the expensive looking watch adorning his wrist, “ My name is Seonghwa and who do I have the pleasure of meeting?”

Wooyoung took his hand and gave it a firm shake with a smile, “ My name is Wooyoung. It’s nice to meet you.”

~  
~  
~

Wooyoung has been sitting in the booth with Seonghwa for about twenty minutes now and it has been nothing more than pleasant. 

Completely different from the typical guys that would entertain him during nights like these. There was no lustful groping on his thighs and ass. No pulling him into their lap for a make out session that would bring in unwanted eyes. Especially, no whispers of tempting offers to have a quick fuck in the club’s bathrooms. He got kicked out of one bar because of that last time. He was too loud.

But no. Seonghwa simply offered him drinks, everything on his open tab and continued to talk to him. He rarely touched him and gave Wooyoung his space to not make him feel uncomfortable. 

To be honest, Wooyoung didn’t plan on staying there for long. He was going to speak to him, give him his number and party with his friends. That’s what he originally came here to do. 

But here he was, drinking champagne and just giggling away to whatever the conversation was about. 

He quickly learned that Seonghwa was working in this corner office for a well known company that he earned the rights to have simply by his father running the place. He’s been involved in every legal matter since he was 16 and here he was now as the youngest rising CEO in Seoul and such a person took an interest in him.

Wooyoung would be lying if he said that it didn’t inflate his ego a bit to know that he can pull someone as high end as him. 

“ I’m really enjoying myself the more I talk to you.” Seonghwa admits, turning his head to offer a sweet smile that could have stopped people’s hearts. “ If you don’t mind me asking, could I get your number? I would love to get to know you more. Maybe over some dinner?” 

Seonghwa has this hopeful look in his eyes, praying that this wouldn’t be the last time that he sees his sweet face. 

With a smile, Wooyoung extends his hand out to him, “ Are you gonna let me type my number inor no?”

With a laugh, Seonghwa gave Wooyoung his phone, watching him swiftly place his name and number in his contacts, pressing the save button. “ And there you go.” Wooyoung smiled before he heard a rush of footsteps from behind him.

“ Sorry to interrupt.” The voice said to Seonghwa, tapping Wooyoung’s shoulder, making said boy turn around.

“ San what’s the matter?” 

“ We have to leave.” San kept looking behind his shoulder and back to him.

“ What happened?” Wooyoung grew concerned as he faced him.

“ So Mingi got drunk and some weirdo tried to sneak him away when Yeosang wasn’t looking and long story short we have to leave cause Yunho-hyung is pissed and ready to fight.” San rapidly explained, making Wooyoung eyes grow wide as he processed the information he was told.

A pissed off Yunho was never good. It rarely happens but once he gets there, all hell breaks loose.

Wooyoung swiftly turned to Seonghwa who had a concerned look on his face as well. “ I’m sorry but I have to go. Just text my phone later okay.” 

“ Sure I can do that.” Seonghwa said before you could hear Yunho’s voice from across the room. 

“ He told you no and you're still trying to touch him?!”

Without a second thought, Wooyoung and San sprinted away from the table, pushing past the crowd of people just in enough time to push Yunho back and exit him out the club with Yeosang and Mingi behind them. 

It wasn’t the best way to end the night, but it could have gone worse. 

San ended up driving instead of Yunho, him being the least intoxicated and Yunho being too pissed off to really do anything. He was slowly softening and calming down when Mingi kept cuddling him and apologizing for the trouble he caused to ruin their night out. Yunho gave a deep sigh and just rubbed the man's back as he told him it was fine and wasn’t his fault. 

The car ride was silent and it only left Wooyoung with the casual conversation that he had with Seonghwa. It was a completely different interaction than what he had dealt with before and it truly intrigued him. Wooyoung was never someone to be hooked and become attached to someone that he just met, but he felt like he was damn near close.

When San pulled up to his and Woo’s shared home, he offered the boys to crash here so they don’t have to drive home. But Yunho declined since he indeed only had one glass of alcohol and his anger was the only thing preventing him from driving, so he drove the others back home as San and him walked inside. San quickly retired for the night as Wooyoung went to his own room. By the time he showered and made it back to his bed with a change of clothes, he saw a notification on his phone .

Unknown Number [ 2:37am]: This is Seonghwa. I hope everything went okay with your friends.

Wooyoung laid on his back as he saved his number before replying back to him

Wooyoung [2:39am]: Thankfully, it went well. No fights happened and everyone’s okay. Thanks for asking.

Wooyoung [2:40am]: I’m surprised that you texted me tonight lol.

Wooyoung would be lying to himself once more if he said that he didn’t want to stop talking to him at the bar, especially since he didn’t plan to leave so early.

Seonghwa [2:42am]: Well I would rather call you, but texting is more than enough.

Wooyoung bit his lip as he thought about the chance to be on the phone with him, just to hear his voice again. 

Wooyoung [2:45am]: I don’t mind being on the phone with you.

Wooyoung [2:46am]: You can call me if you want to…

There was this quietness in his room. No other notifications coming through his phone and San has already gone to sleep from dancing the night away. For the first time in a while, Wooyoung felt anxious. It wasn’t until he watched Seonghwa’s name pop up on his screen for a phone call. Without missing a beat, Woo answered.

“ Hello?” Wooyoung spoke through his phone and he heard a light hearted laugh.

“ I’m actually happy to hear your voice.” Seonghwa admitted before speaking again, “ What were you doing before I called?”

“ I was just laying in bed. I honestly didn’t want to leave the club so early.” Wooyoung rolled onto his stomach, feet dangling off the edge.

“ Oh is that right? Can I assume that you wanted to stay there because of me?” Woo could practically hear the playfulness etched into his voice.

“ You can assume correctly.” 

Wooyoung doesn’t even know why he’s flirting like this. This level of flirting sounds much more mature than what he was used to and yes, he knows he sounds like a broken record, but can you really blame him? When you have someone as cool and collected to flirt with you, would you really go and act a fool?

Seonghwa laughed through the phone, “ If I had the chance to, I would have loved to take you home with me.”

“ That’s really bold of you. Who says that I would have gone home with you?”

“ You’re telling me that you wouldn’t if I offered you?” 

He doesn’t know why he was lying to himself because he knew very well that he would have gone home with him if that argument over Mingi wouldn’t have happened. Who knows what would have went down if he went, but he does know that he at least wanted a kiss out of him.

“ Who knows.” Wooyoung laughed into the phone, it sounded like music to Seonghwa’s ears as he was resting in his own bed, the tv on as some sort of background noise.

“ I know that this may also sound bold of me to say, but do you know when I’ll be able to see you again?” Seonghwa bit his lip slightly, hoping he wouldn’t have to wait too long to see him once more.

“ Well I work during the week and I’m assuming that you do as well. I’m free for the rest of this weekend if that’s okay with you.” Wooyoung spoke softly, despite being just as eager to see him as well.

“ Well are you free later this evening since it is Saturday now. I have something to handle in the morning, but then I’m free for the rest of the day. We can meet at a cafe if you're comfortable with that.” Seonghwa suggested.

A bubbly smile graced Wooyoung’s features; a smile Seonghwa would have loved to see, “ Give me a time and place and I’ll see you then.”

~  
~  
~

San was just as eager as Wooyoung once he told his friend about the little meeting that he planned with Seonghwa during the night. Making sure that he was dressed cute enough before sending him off and wishing him the best of luck with a wide grin, sneaking a few snarky words to mess with him.

Wooyoung just rolled his eyes as he bid farewell and left their shared home to catch the bus to the cafe that was suggested. The bus was right there when he got to the spot and he paid his fare before sitting in the front. He pulled out his phone and told Seonghwa that he was on his way. The ride was about fifteen to twenty minutes long and he spent that time just scrolling aimlessly through social media. 

Wooyoung felt himself getting a bit anxious as he grew closer to the location. He won’t be seeing this man in a club setting. It’s more like a date now that he thinks about, even though he tried very hard to not think about it like that. He tried to convince himself that it’s like a get together with a friend.

A friend that he would like to kiss…

A friend that he would like to touch sensually…

A friend that he would like to fu-

Wooyoung pulled the stop request button and nearly darted off the bus, leaving those raunchy thoughts behind him. 

“ I need to stop these thoughts. It feels like I’m going through puberty all over again.” Wooyoung sighed to himself as he started walking down the block to the cafe. 

The day was still warm and it was a gentle breeze that caressed his body, sending a slight shiver even though he was wearing a long sleeve shirt. He just enjoyed the little noises from the cars driving by and the other people walking beside and having their own private conversations. After glancing down to check the directions, Woo stopped in front of a shop with a cute coffee cup on the window. He double checked the address before stepping inside, looking around until his eyes fell on a man sitting at a table in the corner. Waltzing over before standing in front of the table, the well dressed man looked up with a smile.

“ Will you have a seat?” Seonghwa's voice was gentle as he motioned towards the chair. Wooyoung took the offer and sat down. “ What would you like to drink?”

He passed Wooyoung a menu, fingers involuntarily touching him as he passed it to him. Woo tried not to jump from the contact as his eyes glanced through the menu. Wooyoung was completely unaware of the gaze that Seonghwa had given him, most of it was sweet but there was an underlying emotion that no one could even see or detect.

“ I’ll take an Iced Green Tea.” Wooyoung passed the menu back, “ Do you know what you want?”

“ I picked what I wanted before I gave the menu to you. Do you want to share a tart with me?” Seonghwa offered as he stood up to go and order something at the counter.

“ Sure I don’t mind.” Woo smiled and Seonghwa happily returned it with one of his own as he walked away to the counter, leaving Wooyoung with nothing but his thoughts.

His mind is really starting to see this as a date and in reality, it was. But did Wooyoung want to accept that? Not really.

He doesn't know why he’s denying it when it’s so blatantly in front of him. Maybe it’s because Wooyoung isn’t used to such sweet behaviour, especially from someone who wasn’t his boyfriend. As much as Woo enjoyed coming to different cafes that he casually goes to with his friends and friendly coworkers, it was never with any type of significant others or crushes and whatnots.

Seonghwa came back to the table with a tray in hand, gently resting it on the table. He placed his drink on the table in front of him, Wooyoung saying a thanks as he brought it to his lips, Seonghwa watching him all the same.

The edge of the cup went between his lips, sipping the drink and he hummed, “ This is good!” A smile broke through his features as it secretly made Seonghwa's heart swell.

Seonghwa lifted his cup and sipped his americano; a smile hidden behind the cup. Wooyoung’s reaction was childlike without meaning too but Seonghwa wasn’t bothered by it.

“ I’m glad you like it. I usually come here when I have some free time in my schedule.” Seonghwa sat the cup back down as Wooyouung drank from his cup a bit more before placing it back down on the table. 

“ It’s a cozy little spot. I like it.” Wooyoung folded his arms and propped himself on the table, giving him a smile that Seonghwa deemed infectious because he found himself smiling too.

“ I’m glad that you do, but I’m more thrilled that I’m meeting you again.” Seonghwa leaned forward on the table as well. “ I thought you would have ignored me and found someone more interesting.”

“ You were the only guy that I talked to last night.” Wooyoung started off, “ I didn’t even get a chance to dance with anyone.” Wooyoung stared at him and Seonghwa let out a laugh.

“ So you were so focused on me that you didn’t pay attention to any of those other people that were staring at you?” 

“ What are you talking about?” Woo gave a confused look as Seonghwa continued.

“ You know I saw you walk into the crowd of people, assumingly to your friends, right? As you walked away from that tall friend of yours, you had about five other pairs of eyes on you.” Seonghwa explained as he took a fork and broke a piece from the tart he ordered. “ You were quite popular.” 

Wooyoung didn’t even notice the other people on him last night. Usually he does pay attention to that but Seonghwa clearly overran his consciousness. “ I didn’t even notice them, but you're not helping yourself cause you're making yourself sound like a creep again.” Woo joked as he took another sip from his tea. 

“ Not really. I lost you in the crowd and focused back on my friend. I would have never guessed that you would have walked over to me yourself. If you would have stayed at the bar, I was going to walk over to you.” Seonghwa explained as he still had the piece of tart on his fork, eyeing the fruit on top before placing it in his mouth. 

“ I have no problem approaching men.” Wooyoung shrugged as he picked up the other fork Seonghwa had gotten for him, taking a piece of the tart as well, “ But I stayed because you interested me and you were attractive like I said before.” 

Wooyoung has no problem admitting that he was attracted to the young CEO; he just couldn’t admit to himself how much he really wanted to fuck the fine man.

“ So I was so good looking to you that you completely ignored everyone else around you?” His tone was mocking as he sipped his americano once more, taking in large gulps this time around.

“ Don’t flatter yourself sir.” Wooyoung joked as he pointed with the fork at him before stuffing the piece of tart in his mouth, quietly moaning at the taste.

“ I would prefer Mr. Park.”

“ That sounds like a kink now doesn’t it?” Wooyoung laughed as he was going for another bite of the delicious dessert.

“ And so what if it is?” 

Wooyoung nearly choked on his spit and dropped the sweet on the table. He looked back up to see a dastardly smirk on his features and man did the room get a bit hot for Jung Wooyoung. His pants feel a little tight too.

“ Let me stop joking around with you and get a little serious. There’s another reason for why I wanted to meet up with you so badly.” Seonghwa says, his voice was even and he seemed serious about what he wanted to discuss from what Wooyoung observed. “ But maybe not here. Somewhere a bit more private?”

Seonghwa looked up at him, waiting for any type of response.

Wooyoung didn’t know where this was going, but if it would give him a chance to spend more time with Seonghwa, then he’ll go. “ Where do you have in mind?”

“ Well my car is still parked in a garage that’s two blocks away. We can go somewhere else and talk and afterwards I’ll drive you home.” Seonghwa offered, eating more of the tart after Wooyoung agreed to his idea. They sat in comfortable silence as they finished their drinks and left the cozy cafe.  
~  
~  
~  
They were supposed to simply get in Seonghwa’s car, drive to a park not too far from here, talk and then get dropped off at home to take a bath and sleep.

What ended up happening? Wooyoung can barely remember how he ended up in the backseat of Seonghwa’s Mercedes Benz, straddling the man's lap with his tongue down his throat. Seonghwa’s hands grabbing at his ass, roughly grinding him down on his growing erection.

Wooyoung would have been a bit self conscious about doing anything like this in a public space, especially when he was 100% sober, but with all of the windows being tinted, that tiny issue flew out his mind. 

Seonghwa broke their kiss and went straight to his neck, pressing hungry kisses to the column of his throat. Wooyoung would moan whenever he nipped at his neck; tempting Seonghwa to place a couple love bites in his trail. Seonghwa pulled away from him, causing the younger to whine.

“ Why did you stop?” Wooyoung pouted and if Seonghwa didn’t have any self control, then he would have been pressed against the seats, yanking his pants down.

“ Let me ask you what I wanted to ask before anything else happens.” Seonghwa caught his breath as he was still hungry from the kisses Woo gave him.

Wooyoung nodded to show that he was listening before Seonghwa started to speak, “ I was out that night looking for someone to spoil. Someone to have around once in a while and just have fun. I want to forget all types of stress that I might have at that office and release it in the best of ways. So when I saw you, I couldn’t picture anyone else that I would have wanted for this.” Seonghwa started to pepper a few more kisses on Wooyoung’s neck as he spoke.

“ What are you asking me exactly?” Wooyoung looked deep into his eyes and watched his lips produce words.

“ Would you mind being my sugar baby?” 

Wooyoung has never been offered something like this before. 

Well that’s not true. 

He had maybe a handful of older men who would ask him once in a while and he would decline, never seeping that low to get with someone old and unattractive for cash. Oh but this time it was different. He had a young, rich CEO with extraordinary looks asking him if he could spoil him. 

Why the hell would he say no?

So Wooyoung responded with another deep kiss, mumbling a quick ‘ yes’ before their lips sealed one another’s. Seonghwa didn’t question it any more as he pulled the boy closer to his body, almost trying to fuse the two of them together.

Seonghwa’s fingers slipped under his shirt, the pads of his fingers rubbing against his sides, drawing a few giggles in between their kisses until it was replaced with a moan as he reached a nipple. 

Seonghwa slowly pushed him onto the back seat, pulling his shirt all the way up to expose tanned skinned and perked nipples. Leaning his head down to immediately latch onto a nipple and a pinch to the other, having Wooyoung’s back arching up to his mouth.

Wooyoung didn’t understand why his body felt so on fire whenever he touched him. Every move he made had sent shocks up his body that just made him react in the most delicious ways.

Seonghwa’s mouth had made its way back up to his mouth and hungrily kissed the boy back as he tugged at his pants. He unzipped Wooyoung’s pants, sliding them down with the help of Woo lifting up his ass.

Seonghwa spit on his hand as he lazily stroked his dick up and down, flicking his wrist occasionally to gain a reaction out of him. Tiny moans and groans would leave his throat as Woo tried hard for once to stay quiet. Even though the windows were tinted so they couldn’t be seen, anyone that just happens to walk by can hear them.

“ Don’t stay quiet.” Seonghwa whispered into his ear, nipping the cartilage between his teeth, “ I wanna hear how good I make you feel.” Seonghwa moved his hand faster, the change of pace causing Wooyoung’s breath to hitch and he stopped biting his lip that kept him from moaning too loud. 

Wooyoung tried so hard not to buck into his hand as Seonghwa worked him better than he can work himself. His moans started to grow louder, he felt the knot in his stomach tighten and his thighs slowly start to quake and Seonghwa loved every minute of it. 

There was nothing more that Seonghwa loved than a responsive and vocal lover. He wanted to hear every little sound you make as he makes your body unbearable with pleasure. Watching Wooyoung slowly become undone as he simply pleased him with his hand and his hand alone, fueled Seonghwa’s ego as he sped up to hear a beautiful moan leave his throat. 

“ I’m...clos-AH!” Woo tried to speak but couldn’t as Seonghwa rolled his palm over his sensitive tip and nearly took any form of speaking from him. 

“ What was that baby boy?” Seonghwa teased, a smirk evident on his features, “ You have to speak up.”

Now Wooyoung has been nicknamed a lot of things but baby boy has never been one of them surprisingly. He doesn’t know why it sounds so good to hear it from him, but his body clearly knew more than him as precum leaked from his aching tip. 

“ I’m close...mhm! Gonna cum…” The whine left Wooyoung’s throat as Seonghwa leaned back down to nip at his neck, leaving a few marks in their wake. His hand moved faster and it only made Woo moan louder, no longer caring about keeping his voice down. 

Wooyoung’s words turned into complete gibberish as he tried to warn Seonghwa before his hips stills, spurts of cum shooting from the tip that Seonghwa managed to contain with his hand with some dripping onto the younger’s stomach.

Wooyoung pants as he tries to bring himself back down. Seonghwa kept his hand around his soft dick as he reached with his other hand to grab a wipe, cleaning both his hand and Wooyoung. 

Once he was finished, he opened the car door, peeking first to see if anyone was around before quickly throwing the tissue away. 

You thought he was just gonna dumb it in his car or throw it out the window? What kind of man do you think he is?

He came back inside, Wooyoung coming back to his senses more as he adjusted himself to sit up. 

“ Are you okay? I didn’t do too much, did I?” Seonghwa cupped his face, eyes glancing down at the red marks that blossomed on his neck.

“ I’m good, great even.” Wooyoung said, his fingers going through his hair as he glanced back at him.

“ Well, if you don’t mind, can we talk more about this situation that we’ll be having between us? I want you to be 100% sure that you want this.” Seonghwa adjusted himself and Wooyoung felt the need to do the same as well.

Wooyoung gave a warm smile before speaking, “ I’m all ears.”  
~  
~  
~

“I’m sorry. Your a what now?” San was staring with a disbelief expression as he leaned on the island counter, staring at his friend’s back.

“ I’m a sugar baby now. I said it clearly the first time.” Wooyoung huffed as he washed the dishes from their dinner.

“ You're not joking with me are you?” Woo turned around to see him with a skeptical look on his face and he couldn’t blame him. It happened out of thin air.

“ No, I'm not joking and I wasn’t expecting this either. He asked me when I was making out with him on his lap.” Wooyoung went back to rinsing the dishes as he talked, “ We talked more about it afterwards.”

“ And here I thought I would have a sugar daddy before you.” San laughed as Wooyoung dried off his hands after placing the clean dishes in the rack. “ So how is this supposed to work out for you guys?”

“ Essentially I’m a little stress reliever for him. I come when I’m called and he pays me for my time. That and I’m told that I can get an allowance on top of that.” Wooyoung shrugged as he got a bottle of water from the fridge before sitting across from San.

“ That sounds like a sweet deal for you Woo. Maybe I should get one too. Does he have any cute friends?” San leaned on his arms more to get closer to Wooyoung’s face.

“ He did have a friend at the table that night. He was cute and he might be shorter than me though.” Wooyoung explained, giving a laugh as San mentally debated with himself if he should.

“ I can’t be picky if they plan to give me money. Get his number for me if you can.” San pinched Wooyoung’s face before he slapped it away.

“ You don’t even know if his friend is similar and wants a sugar baby.” Wooyoung rebuked, clearly amused at his best friend. 

“ Well can you at least try,but you don’t have to do it now.” San tried and gave his best puppy dog eyes and it made Woo gag. 

“ Fine I’ll try it, but can you help me find an outfit for this date we plan on having Tuesday night?” Wooyoung grinned as San agreed to help him out.

It didn’t take long for San to find something for him, even though he could have done it the day of. But Wooyoung knew better. He had to come straight home from work, change and immediately leave back out to make it to the dinner reservations that Seonghwa had made for them. He believed it was better to have it all out now than try to wake San up in the morning or leave him completely in control of his wardrobe when he wakes up since San was off that day.

Seonghwa still texted him when he had time, when he was bored with work related things and wanted him to ‘spice his life up’ as he says. He even called him last night and they would flirt back and forth. It honestly didn’t feel like a sugar daddy and sugar baby relationship until Seonghwa sent him a little bit of money through the apple pay from his iphone in order to reward him for what happened in his car.

It felt weird at first to receive the money but he agreed to this and just tried to think of him just being spoiled by a man who he finds himself completely enthralled by.

Wooyoung would usually talk to a few different people at once, enjoying all of the attention that he receives, but with Seonghwa he finds that he has more than enough and doesn't need any others.

When Monday rolled around though, their texting had cut down immediately since Seonghwa had a business to run and Wooyoung had a manager that was always on someone’s ass when they slack off for even a millisecond.

Wooyoung had a fifteen minute break that he decided to take because his legs were falling asleep at his desk. So he walked into the floor’s bathroom, checking up on his hair and the small amount of makeup he added to his face that day. Simple and natural as anything really bold would be a violation, but they never cared about his changing hair colors. His manager loved the purple he had before.

While checking himself out, he checked his phone and noticed a text from Seonghwa two minutes ago. Woo’s phone was on silent, so he never heard it. Unlocking his phone, he quickly looked at the text.

Seonghwa🍬 [ 2:15pm ] : Are you on break? 

Wooyoung [ 2:17pm ] :Yeah I’m on break. Is there something you need?

Seonghwa 🍬 [ 2:18pm ] : Everyone is acting unreasonable and stupid today. 🤦🏻 

Seonghwa 🍬 [ 2:18pm ] : I was hoping that you can find a way to make it better for me.

Wooyoung stares at the phone, trying to figure out what Seonghwa was asking from him. 

Wooyoung [ 2:19pm ] : What exactly do you want me to do?...👀

Seonghwa 🍬 [ 2:19pm ] : Well it’s up to you, but if you could send me a picture?...

Seonghwa [ 2:19pm ] : For what type of picture depends on how comfortable you are with doing so, since you’re at work.

This man was really asking for a nude in the middle of a work day. It was honestly ridiculous that he asked that and should just send him a cute selca.

But his cock shouldn’t have throbbed at the idea of sending him an inappropriate picture, while on the clock.

Wooyoung felt his legs aimlessly go into the bigger stall, arms reaching up to lock the door. This stall had a mirror as well as it’s very own sink. Woo sat his phone down as he carefully took off his suit jacket and unbuttoned his dress shirt without causing any wrinkles to form. Once his shirt was open he undid his pants just a bit to show off the top of his boxers. Wooyoung shimmed his shirt a bit off his shoulder, showing off the hickies that were adorning his neck from the last time they saw each other. 

Wooyoung picked up his phone,aiming the camera at the mirror as he bit his lip gently and using his other to rest on his toned stomach before snapping a picture. 

Wooyoung [ 2:23pm ] : Picture sent  
Wooyoung [ 2:23pm ] : I hope this is acceptable enough for you Mr. Park 😉

Wooyoung places his phone back down, a giggle leaving his lips as he quickly dressed himself before listening to see if anyone else was in the stalls. Once he heard nothing, he left and exited into the halls as his break was nearly up. 

With his phone in his pocket and it being back on silent, he didn’t know that Seonghwa had responded back to him after he had a client leave his office. He didn’t know how hot and bothered the following text got him just because he called him Mr. Park. Woo didn’t know how badly Seonghwa was ready to turn him back into a whining mess when he saw him again.

If he would have known, he would have sent a cute selca instead.  
~  
~  
~  
Wooyoung was rushing and anxious that Tuesday evening. 

His boss asked him to stay later due to someone else’s work, being incompetent to get it done in enough time, yet they allowed them to leave and give it to him. Having no room to argue, Wooyoung worked fast and tried to file everything as the speed of light while sneaking a text to Seonghwa that he might be running late. With the other few people who were stuck late doing some work, they were all impressed with the small man’s speed.

Yes it was some paid overtime, but Wooyoung would rather be home getting ready for his date with Seonghwa.

So here he was, leaving his job at 6:00pm instead of 5:00pm, the bus was packed and running slow and it was so humid on the bus the Woo’s hair started to frizz. So by the time he stepped in the house and San went to greet him at the door, he was completely over his evening already.

“ What the hell happened?” San asked as he watched Woo kick off his shoes and rushed past him to get ready.

“ I can’t talk right now. My date is at 7:00pm and it just became 6:45pm. I’m gonna be late.” Woo spoke fast as he entered his room and immediately started stripping, uncaring of San watching him from the doorway.

“ Woo-ya, please call that man and let him know about everything that’s happening. It’s better to keep him informed.” San mentioned as Woo stopped and sighed, grabbing his phone to call Seonghwa. The phone rang twice before he could hear a voice on the other line.

“ Hey baby boy, is everything okay?” Seonghwa asked, checking the time on his watch.

“ Hey, I wanted to call you and tell you that I’m gonna be running really late and I’m sorry.” Wooyoung explained as he tried to throw on the clothes that was left out.

“ It’s okay but you sound a bit stressed out. Do you want to change our date to another time?” Seonghwa asked, the last thing he wants is the boy to stress about meeting him.

“ No I really want to see you.” Wooyoung states  
abruptly only to realize what he said. Wooyoung could feel his cheeks flush slightly as he didn’t mean to word it like that, even if it was the truth.

“ And I really want to see you too, but I don’t want you to rush and stress with all this, so I’ll make a suggestion. We can ditch the restaurant, have some ramen and relax at my apartment. How does that sound and you can come dressed in whatever, no stuffy clothes or anything.”

Wooyoung stares at the phone in disbelief as he hears Seonghwa talk. The man didn’t have to do that but he did and Wooyoung can’t help but feel his heart swell a bit at that. 

“ If you're fine with that, then sure we can do it. Should I send you my address again?” 

“ Yes, send it to me again. Is 7:30pm a good enough time to come by and pick you up?” Seonghwa asked him as he called for his waiter to pay for his drinks and leave the restaurant. 

“ Yes, that’s more than enough now. I’ll text you my address and hurry up to change out of my work clothes. I’ll see you later then.” Wooyoung spoke, a giddy smile on his face as Seonghwa said his farewells and hung up. 

Quickly looking for a more cozy outfit, Wooyoung went and pulled out some grey sweats and a white shirt, grabbing the matching grey jacket to go with. He touched up the light makeup he wore today and fixed his hair. 

When San came back to the room, he was confused at the completely different outfit he wore. “ You're going to meet him at a fancy restaurant wearing that? What was the point in me picking out your outfit then?”

“ Change of plans. I’m just gonna chill and relax at his home now and we’ll eat there.” Woo explained, brushing out his brown locks, making sure every little hair was in place.

“ So you're doing house calls already? My my Wooyoung, you move faster than I thought.” San’s cat-like grin appeared on his face; Woo forced himself to not roll his eyes as he glanced at the clock. It was 7:20pm, so Wooyoung packed a small black bag as he headed back downstairs to the living room, San right on his trail.

“ You know there’s a chance you both will fuck right?” San points out as Wooyoung sits down on the couch, his phone in his hand as he scrolls through his Twitter feed.

“ Well I’m in a sexual sugar baby relationship Sanie. I kind of expect that to happen.” 

“ So should I expect you to come home tonight or no?” He plopped down next to him, heading resting on his shoulder, just in time to see Seonghwa text him that he was outside. His head quickly lifting up like a meerkat, he rushed to peek through the blinds to see the expensive car double parked in front of their shared home. 

Grabbing his bag from the floor, Wooyoung placed his shoes and placed his keys in his pockets before opening the door, saying a goodbye to San as he peeked from the doorway to watch him enter the car and offer a smile to Seonghwa. Seonghwa offered on as well before he drove off.

“ I’m assuming that your friend San that you mentioned before?” Seonghwa asked, eyes glued to the road.

“ Yes that’s him. He’s been interested in this situation that we have as well. Even going as far as asking if you had a friend who’s willing to offer him something similar.” Wooyoung giggled and it was honestly music to Seonghwa’s ears. 

“ Well if I have to think about it, then maybe Hongjoong but don’t hold me accountable for that.” Seonghwa states as he stopped at a red light. 

“ Let me know as soon as you do, so he can stop bugging me about it all.” Wooyoung glanced at him  
Before stuffing his phone into his bag. “ But besides all of that, how was your day.”

“ Stressful as always. You wouldn’t believe how many idiots I deal with on a daily basis. I feel like they’ll hire anyone as of now.” Seonghwa sighed, rubbing his temple as he could feel a headache coming on just from the thought of it all over again. 

“ You and me both. I had to stay late because someone else couldn't do their job. Yeah it’s overtime but still.” Wooyoung mumbled.

The rest of the car ride was filled with pleasant conversation as Seonghwa drove them around before stopping at a Convenience store to buy some ramen and a few other snacks before getting back in the car and driving a few minutes longer to go park in his apartment building's garage.

With the convenience store bag in his hand, Seonghwa guided Wooyoung to the elevator to take them to the ground floor for them to catch another elevator that would lead to his.

The elevator ride was quiet in the comfortable sense ,even though Woo couldn’t help but shift from foot to foot since he had never been to an expensive home like the one he was about to see.

When the elevator dinged, Seonghwa let him walk out first and guided him down the hall to a room that he promptly typed in a pin before pushing the door open. He stepped back and allowed Wooyoung to walk inside to view this very minimalistic and modern looking home. 

The apartment was quite spacious. The decor had some whites, somes greys and this azure color that just gave a calming vibe throughout the apartment. Topped with decorative plants in almost every corner, it gave Wooyoung an easing vibe as he was guided to an island counter with a marble countertop as he sat the plastic bag on top before grabbing the two bowls of instant ramen.

“ It’s something quite amusing to see someone with such a high-class place sit in the gourmet kitchen to prepare bowls of instant ramen.” Wooyoung jokes, sitting on the stool with his arms propped on the counter. 

“ Ramen is good, so I have some from time to time.” Seonghwa laughs as he quickly prepares said food. “ I may be rich, but I’m never too good to eat some ramen.”

Wooyoung just sat there and admired him from behind, staring at the expansion of his shoulders and back, not caring if he gets caught at all. But Wooyoung found the strength to tear his eyes away just in enough time for Songhwa to bring both of the bowls back over along with two pairs of chopsticks in his hand. Sitting beside him, he placed them both down him and handed him the chopsticks. 

So here was Wooyoung, sitting beside this young and rich CEO, literally slurping up some noodles and having pleasant conversation in between it all. If there was any type of anxiety in Woo’s body, it was completely gone. Wooyoung felt so at ease around this man that he barely knew for a week. As Wooyoung stared at his profile for a minute, still astonished at how he managed to snatch up a man like him, unaware of how obvious he made his staring as Seonghwa took notice and tried to hide his smile.

Finishing the rest of his food, Seonghwa peered over to look at the younger man, who tried to make it seem as if he wasn’t just staring at him. “ If you're finished eating, do you want to sit in the living room and watch something? We both had stressful days, so we can relax some more there.”

“ That’s fine with me.” Wooyoung smiled as Seonghwa cleaned up before they both walked into the spacious living room. They sat down on this charcoal grey sofa as Seonghwa reached for the remote on the table and threw on a random movie that they both agreed on. 

Now Wooyoung wouldn’t be complaining about a simple date like this. It was comfortable. It was cozy. It was sweet and he really had no reason to complain about it, especially after the day he had. But Wooyoung, who was cuddled up under Seonghwa with a blanket draped over them, wanted nothing more than to be straddled up on this man’s lap and have his tongue back in his mouth.

He felt like he should be able to, but for some reason he feels like he would maybe get rejected. I mean, he was paying him to spend time with him, so if he wanted to have anything sexual from him, then it wouldn’t be that hard for him to do it.

Would he really care if he initiated any of it? 

Wooyoung glanced up to see him focused on the movie they chose, then his eyes drifted down to look at his neck. Unintentionally licking his lips, Wooyoung felt the urge to start some trouble. A smirk reached his face as he shifted closer to him, first to press an innocent kiss to Seonghwa’s cheek, making him smile but not tear his eyes from the screen.

Upset for not gaining his full attention, Wooyoung immediately went closer and brought his lips to his neck, placing soft kisses aimlessly. He heard Seonghwa’s breath hitch but he made no effort to stop him. Seonghwa gave this warning grab to his thigh, still not looking down at him, but Woo wasn’t taking no for an answer. 

Woo added a little more heat behind his kisses, letting his tongue swipe out, tempted to add hickies to the man's neck, but he knows better than that. He didn’t want to cause unnecessary attention to the man if he left purple splotches on his neck. 

“ I’m assuming you don’t want to watch the movie?” Seonghwa spoke, his voice was tight as he tried his hardest to actually fight the desire building up inside him.

Woo kissed up his neck until he reached his ear, “ I rather occupy myself with something better, Mr. Park.” 

Wooyoung nipped at his ear with his teeth before he was flipped onto his back, Seonghwa hovering over him with a piercing gaze.

“ I was trying to be nice and just have a relaxing evening before driving you home, but you just can’t sit still and behave can you?” Seonghwa clicked his tongue, only making Wooyoung smile more.

“ I rarely behave, Mr.Park. That’s something you should by now.” Woo sent him a heated gaze and he could see the flip switch on in his head as he was quickly dragged to his feet and pulled down a hall, nothing but giggles to know that his little antics worked.

Seonghwa opened the door and all but tugged the smaller man inside, shutting the door and pressing his back right against it, caving him between his arms. Wasting not even a second, he placed an intense kiss to Wooyoung’s lips, swallowing the moan that left his throat. Placing his leg between his, rubbing against the growing hard on and pinning his hands above his head with one of his. 

Woo’s mind shouldn’t be feeling as foggy as it was with just a kiss, but the power this man had on him was ridiculous. 

When Seonghwa pulled away, Wooyoung tried to chase his mouth, but was abruptly stopped as his other hand came up and wrapped itself around his throat. “ Now now, you have to be patient. You didn’t want to behave, so now you’ll have to wait.” 

Seonghwa released him, but kept his arms above his head as he stared him down. “ Choose a safe word.”

It took a minute for Woo to realize what he said as his mind raced through his vocabulary as he stared back at him. “ How about Sunrise?”

A smile graced his lips as he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips, “ That sounds perfect.” 

Releasing his hand and pushing him towards the bed, “ Strip.”

He gave no room for a response or argument and it shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did. So Wooyoung couldn’t help but do as he was told; all underneath his watchful gaze.

His hoodie was on the floor and so was his sweats. The white t-shirt was pulled over his head, fluffing out his brown hair and he slowly slid down his boxers, his eyes matching Seonghwa in a challenge; just to tease him more.

He watched the corner of his lips curl upward, a scoff leaving his throat. “ You still have a defiant look in your eyes.” He reaches forward, grabbing a fist full of Wooyoung’s hair; a whine leaving his throat as he was forced to his knees on the floor.

Seonghwa gave a dry laugh as he used his free hand to undo his belt and quickly pull his pants down, his boxers following suit. “ You love running that mouth of yours, so how about you put it to good use for once hmm?”

He pulled him closer to his cock; the tip pressed against his lips as he watched Wooyoung parted his lips, finally feeling the weight of Seonghwa’s cock in his mouth. 

Woo swore that Seonghwa couldn’t be human. There is no way that his cock should be throbbing and aching with neglect just by having him sitting in his throat, but here he was, happily bobbing his head with a lust filled gaze as he felt the tip reach the back of his throat. 

“ My baby boy looks so pretty like this.” Seonghwa cooed, his nails scraping gently against his scalp as he pushed him down further into his mouth, loving how greedy the boy seemed to look. 

There he goes again with that pet name. Shooting straight down to his groin as he moaned around him, hollowing his cheeks as he swallowed, earning a groan from Seonghwa. 

Wooyoung really didn’t know what came over him. He felt like he shouldn’t tear his eyes away from him as his tongue glided on the underside of his cock, making sure to treat the tip well whenever he came back up his length. He felt like he should completely submit to this man, but the damn brat in himself hasn’t completely vanished yet. 

He looks up at him, that playful glint back in his eyes as he went to graze his teeth gently against the length, causing a hiss and a tightened grip to his scalp.

“ You still want to play around, don’t you baby boy? It’s okay, I’ll fix that.” He playful says before switching to a normal tone. “ Pinch my thigh if it’s too much for you.”

Despite having his mouth full of cock, he gave a smile. The only indication of it to him was the pull to the corners of his mouth. Knowing very well, that it was his way of saying yes, Seonghwa places his other hand on the side of his head, bucking his forward.

Wooyoung barely had a chance to adjust as he gagged a bit, his nose brushing against the well trimmed patch of hair above his member. Held there as Woo was forced to breath out his nose to breath. Pulling out just slightly, just to push himself back inside at a quick pace.

This was bad.

Wooyoung wasn’t trying to get more turned on by this. Shit he didn’t think it was possible but here he was. Cock twitching from having his face fucked by the most handsome man he has ever seen.

When he pulled away, a whine left Wooyoung’s throat, halfway addicted to the taste of Seonghwa on his tongue. “ Get on the bed.” 

Woo rushed on to the soft mattress, the blanket way cooler than his body. He watched him walk towards a dresser, his back facing him as he spoke. “ I’m really glad that we talked about your limits while we were texting and on the phone. I now have a chance to try out some things on you.”

Wooyoung tried to swallow the spit formulating in his sore throat as Seonghwa turned around; handcuffs in his hand, a bottle of lube and a few condoms. But it was the last item that he saw in his hand. A tiny bullet of a vibrator with a remote attached. His belly grew tight as Seonghwa stalked towards the bed.

Standing in front of the smaller man, he instructed him to turn around onto his stomach, hands folded behind his back. Woo heard and felt his arms get trapped behind his back and it only added fuel to the fire in his belly. 

His back arched slightly as he felt the cool touch of the lube as it dropped down from his crack, down until it dripped from his balls. Seonghwa leaned over his body, his mouth feverishly placing kisses on his neck as he lifted his hand; fingers rubbing against Wooyoung’s hole until he could feel his body give way as a finger sinked inside.

“ God your so fucking tight.” Seonghwa hissed, feeling the pull from Wooyoung whenever he retracted his finger, just to sink it back inside. 

Woo continued to spiral down into pleasure as he could feel Seonghwa stretch him open with another finger, scissoring the boy, all while avoiding his prostate. 

Unbeknownst to Woo, he didn’t see Seonghwa reach for the bullet, rubbing any excess lube onto the tiny thing before he reaches back up to slowly push the toy inside him. 

A whine left Woo’s throat as he felt the toy slip inside him, nestled deep as Seonghwa subtracted his finger from his hole. He leaned over and grabbed the attached remote before flicking it on it’s first setting, that made Woo’s body buzz. The bullet was close to his prostate but the vibrations still reached it, causing him to moan.

“ Does that feel good baby boy?” Seonghwa spoke into his ear, nipping at it as he trailed his hand forward to reach for his nipples and give a good pinch that made Wooyoung pull at his cuffs from the suddenness. 

Seonghwa loved hearing Wooyoung’s voice whenever he adjusted the settings of the toy, enjoying how his whines only made him want to wreck him more.

“Seong..hwa...” Woo moaned, turning his head to look up at the raven haired man before a moan ripped from his throat as the toy slightly touched his prostate. He gathered himself enough to speak, “ Please…”

“ Please what baby? Tell me what you want.” Seonghwa cooed into his ear, undoing his pants and pulling them down, well aware of what the smaller male was begging for. 

“...inside.Want you..inside…” 

Woo felt sensitive. His body was literally buzzing, his skin felt hot, his throat was parched and the only thing that was on his mind was to have that cock of his deep inside of him. He felt like a bitch in heat; shaking his hips to tempt the man to stop teasing him as if Seonghwa needed any type of encouragement.

“ That’s what you want from me baby boy?”

Woo could not see the wicked smile on Seonghwa’s lips, lathering himself with lube as his tip pressed a kiss to is hole that made him whimper. Woo nodded his head, not realizing Seonghwa’s intentions.

“ With pleasure.”

Seonghwa pushed forward as the tip of his cock went threw the tight ring of his ass, slowly plunging inside until his tip was pressed right against the bullet still inside, fully pushing the toy into Wooyoung’s prostate. Woo’s voice caught in his throat as the older man leaned over and wrapped his arm around his torso, hugging him from behind. 

“ You wanted me inside right? How does it feel?” Seonghwa kissed his cheeked, leaning forward to do, causing him to press the bullet harder onto the boy’s prostate, which made a yelp leave his throat. Trying and failing to stop himself from cumming onto his stomachs and the blanket, his inner walls squeezing down Seonghwa’s cock. 

“ Aw baby boy, I wasn’t expecting you to cum so fast now. But you know we’re nowhere near done right?” Seonghwa teased as he pulled out and thrusted back inside, making him cry out. 

Seonghwa’s thrust was deep and hard. Whenever he would pull out, Wooyoung would try to squeeze down on him and stop him from leaving. When he slammed back in, Hwa quickly became motivated by the signature smacking sounds that would come from it; Woo’s ass bouncing each time he thrusted forward. Seonghwa’s finger would pinch Wooyoung’s nipples once in a while to draw more sounds from him, but man was Wooyoung lost in his own world of pleasure.

Wooyoung was always a vocal lover, but never had he felt like he was this loud before. Maybe it’s because of the large apartment that he was getting fucked silly in because he couldn’t hold anything back even if he wanted to. Seonghwa just knew how to work his body and bring his nerves into overdrive because he felt like he would short circuit. It didn’t help when Seonghwa started to speed up his thrust, the sound of skin slapping echoing off the walls of the bedroom.

Woo’s moans seemed to grow louder; his cuffed hands wishing they could grab onto something, anything that he could use to ground himself from slipping too deep into pleasure with this man. Wooyoung immediately tried to bite into the soft pillow beneath his face, muffling his sounds as he bite down harder.

“ Oh no you don’t.” Seonghwa grunted, his own voice etched with lust. 

Pulling both of them up without pulling out, Seonghwa reached between to get rid of the cuffs from Wooyoung’s wrist to place them at his sides. Folding his knees underneath him and with Wooyoung sitting on his legs like a chair, legs spread with his cock rubbing against his stomach, leaking once more. “ I’ll let you do the work baby. Show me how much you want it.” Seonghwa kissed Woo’s face once more as one arm wrapped around his body tight to keep him close; the other one reaching down for the remote to the bullet that’s still buzzing around Wooyoung’s walls.

Hwa turned the settings two times higher; making the vibrations even stronger against his prostate and Woo nearly lost his mind. Nearly.

“Oh god!” The younger yelled, his legs spasmed as he gripped the sides of Seonghwa’s thighs. Feeling a hand tilt his face to the side.

“ Is it too much? We can stop if you want Woo.” Seonghwa’s voice brought some clarity to Wooyoung’s boggled mind before he raised his hips and slammed back down onto Seonghwa’s length, a moan leaving his throat from the suddenness. A giggle left Woo’s throat as he leaned back into his chest. “ I have enough energy for the both of us.”

Seonghwa couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched Wooyoung move his hips repeatedly lift up and down. His legs shook each time he moved on Seonghwa, but his movements never faltered. Seonghwa held him close to his chest, fingers going right back to toying with his pink colored nipples. Seonghwa couldn’t help but add more pink tinted hickies to Wooyoung’s shoulder as Wooyoung’s moans became more high-pitched even more as the bullet shifted inside him again. Wooyoung was gripping onto Seonghwa’s thighs to ground himself as he bounced on Seonghwa’s cock; angling himself to try and get Seonghwa even deeper but failing.

Woo started to sob, not reaching the spots he wanted anymore. 

“ You want me to help you baby boy?” Seonghwa asked him, Woo nodding his head as Seonghwa eased him back onto his hands and knees, Seonghwa’s hand grabbing his waist as the other wrapped around his throat to keep him up and steady. Woo’s breath hitched for a moment as he felt Seonghwa pull out to the tip before slamming back inside again; making the boy’s body lurch forward, nearly falling if it wasn’t for Seonghwa’s strong grip.

Woo’s moans became more high-pitched and his eyes were just rolled back into his head as Seonghwa relentlessly pounded into him, unable to keep his own groans quiet anymore. Wooyoung would be lying to himself if he didn’t love the sound of Seonghwa’s moans. His voice was music to his ears and he couldn’t help but get even more turned on. His own hips had started to push back against him, their hips meeting each other each time and it made everything better for them both. Wooyoung could feel another orgasm coming and he tried to say something, but Seonghwa already knew.

“ Just hold on for me baby boy. I’m almost there.” Seonghwa groaned as he couldn’t help but admire the view once more; growling deep in his throat as he watched how Woo would throw himself back without realizing how hot it was to him. Seonghwa could feel the coil his stomach as Wooyoung’s walls squeezed down on him more and the bullet was now starting to rub against his tip and it was turning him on way more than it should have. 

Woo whined as he tried to hold himself off for Hwa, his voice desperate and he wanted nothing more to finish at this point because he felt himself getting addicted. Seonghwa was fucking his body too well and Wooyoung was worried about become addicted to not only this man, but becoming obsessed with his cock.

“ Hwa...I- I can’t~” Woo chokes out, his throat raw from his moans and screams as his head hangs down in Seonghwa’s hold. 

“ Yes you can baby. Just a little bit more.” Seonghwa leaned forward to turn his head, giving him open mouth kisses that barely swallowed any whines that left Woo’s throat. He reached a hand up holding onto Seonghwa’s forearm, needing something to keep him steady as he tried to fight off his orgasm. 

It felt painful. He wanted nothing more than to be good and wait for him like he asked, but with the speed and force that Seonghwa was giving him, it was impossible. He could feel beads of precum leaking from his tip, begging for release as he felt the sporadic feeling of Seonghwa behind him. 

“ Feels...too..goo- AH!”

Seonghwa had his arms wrapped around his body, his face resting between his shoulder blades as he rutted deep inside Wooyoung. His brows were knitted together and his bottom lip was stuck between his teeth. So focused on his own release, he unintentionally pressed right onto Woo’s prostate once more and he lost it. His whole body tensed up as his insides convulsed and he let out a weak whine as he came again. The squeeze of Wooyoung’s walls were too much for Seonghwa and with a curse slipping from between his lips, he pulled out and came onto the comforter beneath them. 

Seonghwa slowly removed his hand from Wooyoung’s throat before reaching back to turn off the bullet and to gently pull it out of him despite the whine that left Wooyoung’s raw throat. Woo felt his body be gently pushed down to the clean side of the bed, Seonghwa getting up to carefully remove the big comforter so they wouldn’t fall asleep on dirty sheets. He was quick to put them in the hamper and come back to the bed with a new clean and cozy blanket that he placed on the bed, also coming back with two bottles of water. He placed one on the side of the bed where Wooyoung was at as he leaned down and rubbed his back. “ You haven't gone to sleep yet, have you?”

“ I’m up Mr. Park.” Wooyoung jokes, despite his voice barely audible. He reached his arm over to grab the bottle of water, more than welcoming the cool liquid down his throat. He watched Seonghwa walk around the bed to get underneath the covers himself. “ Now wasn’t that better than watching a movie?” 

“ I was fine with either of the options, but I am happy with the one I went with.” He smiled, pulling Wooyoung to his chest and he was perfectly fine with it all. “ I didn’t go too far on you, did I?” Seonghwa asked.

“ I didn’t say Sunrise, did I?” Woo had a playful smile on his face and that only made Hwa lean forward and kiss his forehead.

“ You have a point there. I thought I did too much with you and the whole bullet thing.” Seonghwa explained as he unconsciously started to rub the younger man’s back.

“ I never had that happen before, but I must say that it was quite the experience that I enjoyed.” Wooyoung’s eyes glanced down to Seonghwa’s lips before he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips that he returned. 

Wooyoung found himself getting comfortable in his arms, completely forgetting that it was a weekday and that he would have to eventually go home and deal with the stress of work tomorrow. His sigh is what drew Seonghwa’s attention.

“ What’s the matter?” The concerned look on his face made him look adorable, it almost made Wooyoung forget this was the man who literally destroyed his ass a few minutes ago.

“ I have to go home and go to work tomorrow and I don’t feel like it.” Wooyoung threw his head into Seonghwa’s chest and he gave a dramatic sigh, knowing very well that he has to get up soon to leave for his shared home.

“ Then don’t go.”

Woo whipped his head up to look at him, “ What did you say?”

“ I said don’t go. I don’t feel like going to work for once either. If you're capable of calling out then do it. I would prefer your company more than those fools I have to deal with at work. We can both stay here together and then maybe we can do a date in the morning before I take you back home.” Seonghwa offered, propping his head up on his arm as he looked down at Woo.

Wooyoung gave a weak giggle, pulling himself closer to Seonghwa, his body heat slowly covering him along with the blanket as he grew tired.

“ I’m perfectly fine with skipping work with you and we’re on for that date in the morning.” Wooyoung said, a smile that’s genuine on his face, completely forgetting how this was supposed to be a sugar baby/sugar daddy relationship that they have. But here he was, catching feelings for the sweet and sexy man in less than a week.


End file.
